Mulan Song Drabbles
by Aidylvice
Summary: For lack of a better title.  Okays, this was done for the playlist drabble meme my sister pointed out to me and it was so much fun! Very creative as well. The characters of Mulan each have mini adventures. Last updated 3-3-11!
1. Young Folks

_Okays so randomly my sister told me about this fanfiction thingy where you put you i-Pod on shuffle, and right a drabble to the random song that is playing before the song is over. Sounds hard, but not so much. Went kinda quickly actually. But that's beside the point. Anyway, each chapter will be drabble I wrote, which will be 10 by the time I'm finished. Yay. Please R&R!_

**Song 1: **_**Young Folks**_** by Peter, Bjorn, and John**

_Note to self: Yao is hard to write. Please enjoy the fic. _

Ling, Chien-Po and Yao stood staring at the army.

"We should go back," Chien-Po, a frightened gentle giant, announced.

"No ways!" Ling yelled, looking at Chien Po with hurt in his eyes. "If we go back, we're cowards."

"I do not care," Chien-Po said sadly.

"We're only gonna be young once!" Ling argued, and looked at Yao for support. Yao gave him none. "Come on guys, have I ever steered you wrong?" Yao and Chien-Po looked at each other.

"Yes," they both agreed at once.

"Imagine what our elders would say if we don't go!"

"I do not care about what they will say!" Chien-Po said, completely out of character, but overruled by nervousness. "I only care about staying alive, and I do not want to go fight in the army."

"Come on you guys! We gotta stick together! I can see there's something going on in your brains. But listen to your old pal, Ling. We gotta go in the army while we're young!"

Yao stepped forward. "For once I kinda sorta agree with Ling."

Chien-Po sighed. "Oh being young is a curse of the ancestors!" And he let out a great wail.

"So are you guys ready to go kill some Huns?" Ling asked. Yao and Chien-Po nodded. Ling began to whistle, and they all walked down the sunny hill toward the camp. They were on to becoming men.


	2. Magic

**Song 2: **_**Magic**_** by B.O.B**

_This one was fun to write. So very, dearly fun._

Mushu yelled.

"BUT I'M FULL OF MAGIC!" he was upset. Why couldn't he go save Mulan? After all, he was the golden dragon. Surely there was something magical in that that could save Mulan from the army.

"Dontcha understand Cri-Kee?" He said, as they started running toward where Mulan was camped. "I ain't sayin I perfect. All I'm sayin is that a little magical dragon like me, oughta be able to do something. DONTCHOO GIVE ME THAT LOOK, FOOL! I got the magic! I GOT THIS!"

Cri-Kee looked doubtfully at Mushu. "You just don't understand, do you, you crazy little cricket? I'm deceiving you with my calm outter look. But inside I am bursting with little magical sparkles that could make anyone do anything I want." And he nodded emphatically.

Cri-Kee still looked doubtful.

"For the ancestors sake, Cri-Kee, I'M GOLD IN MY NORMAL STATE!"

Cri-Kee still looked doubtful.

"Check it out!" Mushu breathed a puff of fire


	3. Hysteria

**Song 3: **_**Hysteria**_** by Muse**

To own all of China. Shan Yu stood at the top of the tree, gazing at the land beneath him. His falcon landed on his arm. He slowly stroked the bird, and lifted his head at an angle, so he could truly see what it was he wanted. There was a burning desire in his soul, something that twisted at his inner being all the time. He wanted all of China now. He did not want part of it, he did not want all of it later. He wanted all of it now. And he would do whatever he needed to get it. He was not going to let a few, silly Chinese men in an army or a stupid, "wise" emperor distract him. He was going to get what he wanted, and he was about to go insane thinking about what would happen if he did not get it. Shan Yu scoffed, and scanned the ground for the rest of the Huns. Of course he'd get China. He was not stupid, he was not weak. And neither was his clan. They were all strong and determined, and knew exactly what prize they were seeking. This was the perfect chance to get what it was he wanted – complete, and ruthless power of China. He didn't care what happened to the people of the nation – he just cared about capturing their country for his own needs.


	4. Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Song 4: **_**Just Haven't Met You Yet**_** by Michael Buble**

They don't understand. I am going to meet who I want to spend the rest of my life with some day. He'll just come out of no where. I don't know where I'll meet him, I just haven't met the right one yet. Oh, but who am I kidding…no, no. I'll just have to wait. I'll just have to be lucky. Some old matchmaker can't just make it work. WE will have to make it work. And I could meet him anywhere! He might just come up to my door, or I might meet him at the market, or when the army comes through. I'm not being crazy. I really think I have something here. We'll be perfect for each other. I'll give all of my heart and soul to him, and he will give everything he can to me, too. I can see all the possibilities now. And I know that some day, it will all work out. I just know it will. I don't need an old lady to make it work out. Yes, I have broken my heart a few times because I thought I knew all the answers. But I just haven't met him yet, and then everything will turn out ok. I don't need a matchmaker yet. We can meet on our own, and find love of our own. It will be perfect, and romantic, and we'll be together forever.


	5. Trouble

**Song 5: **_**Trouble **_**by Nevershoutnever**

Shang had to catch his breath.

He was standing outside of her house.

Who did he think he was?

But she was just so….adorable.

And she is right now, looking at her.

What was he thinking? What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? His mouth always got dry when he spoke to her, he always got tongue tied. There was no way to impress her. They were completely different. Mulan was – strong and independent. But Shang, to Shang he was just another boy that was impressed. But he…he…he loved her. He did. But he didn't want to annoy her. Or oh my god, what if he offended her? Or even worse, what if he offended her family? What if this was too forward? Is she out of my league? Shang thought. He hoped all this would work out. He was in trouble. He was an addict.


End file.
